


Mad Hatter

by troubledsouls



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: please enjoy and all of that jazz, so um idfk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The craziest friend, that you've ever had</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez  
> I apologize in advance

_My friends don't walk, they run_

Jack stumbles through the woods, running for his life.

_Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun_

Behind him he can hear footsteps, crunching leaves and sticks, maniacal laughter harmonizing with their steadiness, creating the creepiest song Jack has ever heard.

_Popping, popping balloons with guns_

A slamming of a bat into the palm of a hand, getting closer, and Jack speeds up his pace.

_Getting high off helium_

God, he's never been this scared in his life.

_We paint white roses red_

"Come on, Jackaboy! You're next! Give up now, and I'll make it so much less painful!" The Author's sing-song voice sounds behind Jack, and oh boy, the song just got creepier.

_Each shade from a different person's head_

Jack chances a glance behind his shoulder, and almost cries out when he sees that The Author is covered in blood, his pink hair now red. 

_This dream, dream is a killer_

Jack takes a second to wonder whether it's Daniel's or Ryan's before he looks back in front of him and sprints.

_Getting drunk with a blue caterpillar_

Jack makes a wide curving turn, leafless branches whipping at his face and arms.

_I'm peeling the skin off my face_

Another eerie laugh. "I've almost got you, Jackaboy!"

_Cause I really hate being safe_

Jack feels something hit the side of his head, knocking him to the ground and making his vision fade into blackness.

_The normal's, they make me afraid_

When he wakes up, he's tied to a chair, The Author staring at him from across the room.

_The crazies, they make me feel sane_

Blood is dried on his face, obviously having dripped down from his hair.

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_

It covers his neck, his arms, his hands, his clothes, no part of his body doesn't have a spatter of blood on it.

_The craziest friend that you've ever had._

His irises are blood red, and then they flicker back to their normal brown.

_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

Mark bends over and presses his hands to the sides of his head. "Oh god! I killed them!"

_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

"Mark?" Jack says softly. "Mark, it's okay, it wasn't you..."

_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

"It was me, except, I couldn't control it!" Mark looks up at Jack, still bent over. "Will you tie me up?"

_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

"You just gotta untie me first." Jack smiles feebly. His head feels like it's on fire, the pounding incessant.

_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

"Yeah, okay, god, I just... I killed Ryan." Mark straightens up. "Daniel ran off, so did you, why did he want to chase you instead?"

_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

Before Jack can respond, Mark's eyes cloud over to black, including the whites.

_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

"Oh, it's so great to see you, Jack." An impossibly wide smile splits Dark's face. "Now, where did The Author leave that knife?"

_Where is my prescription?_

"Why can't you leave Mark in control?" Jack asks, in a bold move of defiance that Dark will probably hurt him more for.

_Doctor, doctor, please listen_

"Because it's no fun when he's in control! Now The Author I can tolerate, he's violent, but not enough for my tastes. He doesn't make them all pretty." Dark digs through a pile in the corner of the cabin.

_My brain is scattered_

"Pretty as in bloody designs. Got it." Jack remembers finding Mark standing over Yami's body, horror in his eyes, swirls running across Yami's body, stomach cut open and organs laid around him.

_You can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter_

"You talk too much." Dark straightens up with something in his fist. "I prefer screams from my... patients."

_I'm peeling the skin off my face_

Jack gulps as Dark whirls to face him, holding a sharp, scary knife.

_Cause I really hate being safe_

"Please, I can be useful." Jack pleads, trying to think of a way out of this horrible death.

_The normal's, they make me afraid_

Dark tilts his head, blackness in his eyes retracting to the irises. It's still immensely creepy, but Jack takes it as a sign of promise.

_The crazies, they make me feel sane_

"There is a way I can make you like me. Antisepticeye, or just Anti. I tried it on Wade once. He turned into DarkLord. Died a few minutes afterwards, but that can't be helped."

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_

"Please don't kill me, or turn me, just let Mark back into control." Jack can feel tears welling up in his eyes.

_The craziest friend that you've ever had_

And just like that, irises fade ever so slowly back to brown.

_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

Mark drops the knife and rushes over to Jack, shaking fingers pulling at his bonds.

_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

"Oh god Jack Jack..." Mark starts to sob, frantically trying to untie Jack.

_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

It's been twelve hours since Yami's death, when all of this started, and already at least three of them are dead, and Mark's breaking down.

_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

The ropes fall away and Mark pulls his knees to his chest, tears tracking through the blood on his cheeks as he starts to hyperventilate.

_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

"Mark, hey..." Jack crouches beside Mark and wraps his arms around Mark, pulling the bloodied man close. "Can you breathe with me?"

_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

Mark stares up at Jack with wide, tear-filled eyes, chest heaving.

_You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone_

"In for three hold for three, out for three." Jack says, then breathes in and holds it before letting it out. "Like that."

_So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are_

Mark slowly begins to match his breath with Jack's.

_And I think you're crazy too, I think you're gone_

"How do we get them out?" Jack asks.

_That's probably the reason that we get along_

Jack feels himself fill with regret as Mark's eyes change to Dark's black.

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_

Dark lashes out and scratches Jack across the face. He screams as Dark's nails tear through his skin and his right eye.

_The craziest friend that you've ever had_

Jack doesn't see Dark grab the knife off the floor.

_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

Jack certainly doesn't see Dark's eyes flick from their all-consuming black to the red irises of the author.

_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

Jack, however, certainly feels the knife being slotted through his ribs, and he screams louder than he ever has in his life.

_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

Again and again, through every gap in his ribs.

_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

Jack screams until he can't, until he's coughing because blood is filling his lungs.

_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

The Author's eyes flick back to black, and Dark begins to trace flowers over Jack's chest with the knife.

_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

The Author takes control again and dips his hand in Jack's blood, spreading it through his hair and laughing.

_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

Mark comes back to himself covered in Jack's blood, standing in the woods, cabin far behind him.

_All the best people are crazy_

He drops to his knees and screams.

_All the best people are_

Far off in the forest, Daniel hears him.


End file.
